The present invention relates to a rotary switch which generates pulses in response to its rotation in both forward and backward directions.
Conventional pulse generators of the type generating pulses in response to rotation employ such an arrangement that discriminates the pulses according to the direction of rotation through the use of an electric circuit. Alternatively, a code plate, such as a rotary encoder, is used to detect the rotational angle. The rotary encoder is expensive, and the arrangement for detecting the direction of rotation by means of the electric circuit is relatively complex.